Hazama vs Neku Sakuraba
Description When we last left off with Team MMYP's One Minute Melees, Noctis and Noire's battle ended with quite a cliffhanger. Plenty of newcomers are ready to enter the fray now. This One Minute Melee features Hazama from Blazblue and Neku Sakuraba from The World Ends With You. These two definitely know how to dress and fight in style while being quite nonchalant about it in the process. Now lets continue from where we left off last time! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN AT LEAST 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! AT LEAST 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Intro ''Tartarus- Top Floor ''Cue Music 1 Noire and Noctis's little conflict did not quite end the way either of them had expected. Now they were dangling from the edge of Tartarus with an unknown party skulking above their heads until... "ORPHEUS!" '"What the- GAH!" "Let's rock their faces!" "Rock? I don't understand." "Just shoot the bad guys Zen!" "Let's get you two out of there." The two swordsmen had no idea what just happened. First they were being literally talked down to by two strangers and then four more showed up to save them from falling off the tower. At least until some faces were recognized. "Arfoire?!" "Terumi?" "Hey isn't that-" "CORN DOGS!" ... "Rei, I'll give you some later, not now." ..... The awkward silence was broken by the resident troll Hazama. "So, since we're all here how about we provide some explanations already? You do it hag, I'm too f*cking lazy to say anything." "Shut up Terumi." Arfoire replied as she smacked him in the back of the head with enough force to make him stumble. Noire was just watching the situation around her with deep thought. She hesitated to say it but "You two aren't... da-" "Well, whatever answer makes you more uncomfortable. Ha ha!" Hazama responded only to receive another smack from the "old hag". He took another moment to sustain himself. "Wait, didn't we have more people here just now? Where the hell did they go!?" "I suppose that's what happens when the very fabric of reality begins to rip and tear..." Arfoire stated. "Though, I must say its quite troubling to see YOU running out and about." Arfoire pointed to the blue haired teen Minato Arisato. "Aren't you supposed to be working as the Great Seal to protect us all from death?" Before he could respond he was interrupted by "OH! He's supposed to be working on a Great Meal to protect us all from moldy bread?! Zen we need to help him!" "I see, that sounds quite nice." Zen gave the girl a corn dog to prevent the conversation from going too off track. Meanwhile, Noctis was just standing in the background right next to the head phoned teen Neku Sakuraba, both being too socially awkward to really do anything at the moment and simply paying close attention to the events at hand. Though Noire's attention was on Zen and Rei as the shorter girl gave him a sudden glomping. "(''Huh, those two sure seem happy together... Maybe I could...)" ''She thought to herself as the rest of the group tried to get the conversation going again. "No matter. We are only here to ensure the salvation of the Goddess Nyx. Together we shall create a new world as we see fit!" Arfoire yelled as she prepared for battle. "You're a complete dumbass if you really believe in that!" Minato yelled as he readied his Evoker. (''Man, this shit is boring! I'd better spice things up.)" Hazama thought as he glanced over to the rest of the party who had barely taken part in the conversation. "Yo! Tsundere chick! Emo cloud ripoff! And especially that emo kid with the dumbass headphones! Are you just gonna stand there or get your asses kicked?" Hazama let out a cringe inducing laugh as he twirled his butterfly knife. The laughter was enough to bring everybody back to their senses and prepare to kick some ass. Neku was the first one to walk forward with his hand in his pockets. "Hey." He gestured to the rest of his makeshift party. "You guys can help out with beating the old lady there. Michael Jackson here is mine." "Is this because he just called you emo?" Was everyone's response. "No. That bastard insulted my headphones. And THAT is unacceptable." Cue Music 2 He didn't need much convincing as both groups got into position. Neku hid a confident smirk underneath his neckline. He was going to have fun with this. THIS WILL BE A BATTLE TO REMEMBER! 'FI- '"NOW HOLD ON A MINUTE!" Arfoire interrupted. "Okay, so Terumi gets his own amazing fight sequence but what about me?!" "Oh, you're just going to get your ass handed to you off screen. You're just another minor villain in our eyes." Noctis suddenly quipped. "WHAT?! How dare you-" The old lady had no time to rebut as Noire kicked her in the face. "The enemy is down! Lets get her!" Rei cried out as the rest of the party began to rush the fallen Arfoire. '''RIGHT... IF WE'LL HAVE NO MORE INTERRUPTIONS NOW... FIGHT! ''' "So I'm Micheal Jackson eh? Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I call you Justin Bieber!" Hazama taunted as he summoned Ouroboros. Neku made a pillar of fire erupt underneath the psychopath which he simply moon walked away from. The fierce snake chain approached Neku with alarming speeds as Hazama grinned in the background. The teenager cut into the air to parry Ouroboros, only slightly impeding its progress. He teleported away before the weapon could do too much damage only to find it looping around to chase him once again. Hazama yawned in boredom. "So, are you even gonna try or am I just gonna have to curb stomp your ass?" Hazama shot out two more serpentine projectiles at Neku and casually strolled towards him. Neku followed suit, casually uplifting chunks of the floor at the madman. Ouroboros continuously clashed with Neku's slashes and projectiles as the two were still casually strolling to each other. "So, do you have any idea you're just being used like a puppet again?" Neku calmly stated as a pyrokinetic explosion repelled Ouroboros from stabbing him in the head. "Oh, I'll admit I'm just along for the ride this time. Besides, my new "employer" isn't all that bad if you ask me." Hazama admitted as he blocked a thunderbolt with his fedora. "Not to mention, I can kick that wannabe's ass any time I feel like it!" He continued while tilting his head slightly to graze past a laser beam. "Wow, aren't you just full of yourself? Are you sure you're just not scared for your own hide?" Neku repelled another blast and encased Hazama in a block of ice. "Oh, now that's just COLD of you emo boy. Do you REALLY want to see me pissed off?" Cue Music 3 Ouroboros broke apart his temporary prison while Neku attempted to blast the madman with a barrage of energy bullets. Hazama simply launched two more chains directly at the boy. They pierced his energy bullets and latched onto Neku before he could escape. "GET OVER HERE BITCH!" Hazama gleefully yelled as he dragged Neku to himself for a viscous flip kick to the jaw. "Gotcha!" Neku found himself hurtling skywards, another chain latched onto him shortly after. Hazama used the attached chain to follow Neku into the air and savage him with his chains and knife. "Go to hell!" The brutal combo ended when three shadowy serpents crashed into Neku sending him back to the floor. Hazama took his time to remain in the air, throw a knife down at the boy, and gloat. "You see? You just can't hurt me you son of a bitch! Doe it HURT? Does it fu-" The green haired man's gloating was interrupted by a laser beam to the face. Neku continued to assault the troll with a series of psychic shockwaves and slashes. Neku then channeled his inner Darth Vader to grab Hazama from afar, crush his body with enough force to emit a sickening crack, and slam the troll into the ground HARD. "You were saying?" Hazama fell to the floor face first but he managed to catch his hat out of the air before it met the same fate. An enormous beam of light struck him from above before he could utter another word. "All the world needs is me. I've got my values...so you can keep yours, alright?" Neku taunted. '''TIME'S RUNNING OUT! "You really shouldn't have done that shit! I'm taking your ass straight to hell!" Hazama's face was one of unbridled fury. His body was enveloped in a large green circle. "Huh. I guess you're actually fighting seriously now." Neku quipped. "Guess I'd better step up my game." Hazama was on the offensive this time. He used Ouroboros to propel himself all over the battlefield in an attempt to catch his foe. What followed was a destructive dance. Hazama was savagely attempting to maim Neku on his chains but the kid kept teleporting away or turning invisible to avoid him. All the while, he was recklessly colliding with energy mines, deadly speakers, and all sorts of other traps Neku laid throughout the battleground. "You won't escape me you damn brat!" A large snake shaped pillar erupted from the ground between the two of them and Hazama' patience had gone far past its limit. Neku quickly warped around the large projectile. 5'..' Hazama shot out more chains at Neku only to find himself getting bound by chains of Neku's own creation. 4'...' Neku warped above the troll to bombard him with another laser beam. 3'...' But with great effort, Hazama tanked the beam and headed straight for Neku. 2'...' Neku dodged Hazama' coming assault and kicked him away. 1... Hazama's snake pillar was still erupting from the ground. Neku took the opportunity to bombard Hazama with a meteor shower, forcing him to fall into his own desperation attack. KO! "YOU... CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Cue Music 4 The final blow ended with a large explosion that could be seen from miles away. Neku floated back to the ground to see Hazama lying in the middle of a large crater. He was still conscious but he was bleeding all over and completely unable to move. "Ha... That was actually pretty fun shithead." Hazama taunted. Neku looked over to see that the rest of the party had manage to defeat Arfoire as well. She seemed to be in even greater pain than Hazama though she was still able to stand. "Bloody hell, what happened to the hag?! You smell like shit now!" "...I will never speak of this again..." Was Arfoire's annoyed reply. "I don't think I want to know actually..." Hazama said as he noticed a sly grin on Rei's face. Arfoire continued to stumble forward. "But... I guess I'll tell all of you... we weren't the ones that caused this entire mess." "And do you realize what a horrible mistake it is to summon Nyx now?" Minato sternly demanded. "Heh. Whatever. Right now I'd prefer otherwise but even if it did happen I'd just sit back and watch the show." "Well, at least we prevented The Fall from returning. But why has the sky not returned to normal?" Neku calmly stated. "Ah BOO! I wanted to see all you shitheads die!" "Shut up Terumi!" Noire yelled as she kicked him in the face. Right on cue, Tartarus began to tremble. A large crack in space time was appearing before the group, and what laid beyond struck fear into the hearts of everybody involved. "The Abyss of Time? ...Oh no..." A single word was on the tip of everybody's tongues as they laid their eyes on the monstrosity within. "Erebus..." The group looked on with a maelstrom of emotions as they nearly failed to notice a strange black eyeball enter the crack... Results THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... NEKU SAKURABA! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Magic Melee Category:Good vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Team MMYP One Minute Melees